Too bad to be true
by horcruxesxlove
Summary: Prim's POV for the 74th annual Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

**Here's my first Hunger Games story, Prim's P.O.V. from the first book. I don't own anything, all of Panem and the Hunger Games universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. I've also used the same text from the book for some of the dialogue.**

* * *

_Effie Trinket pulls out a piece of paper. "Primrose Everdeen." She reads. I get dragged up the stairs in front of all of District 12. I see Katniss, mom and Gale. When I'm in the arena, I see the Careers. They see me. "Oh look, it's the little girl from District 12. The one who's sister wants to see again. Too bad she won't" They taunt as an arrow comes shooting towards me. _

I wake up screaming. It's my first reaping. I'm scared to death, not just about _me_ being picked, but also about Gale _and_ Katniss too. My cat, Buttercup, crawls to me and positions himself on my lap. I stroke his fur until _he _sleeps, since he always does the same to me. As soon as he falls asleep, I gently put him on the rug and climb into Mom's bed. When I wake up, Katniss isn't there.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask.

"She went hunting with Gale," Mom explains. She gets dressed into a nice dress and dresses me next. I'm wearing a ruffled blouse and skirt, this was Katniss's first reaping outfit, and it's a bit big on me. Even though Mom made it stay with some pins, the blouse somehow keeps getting untucked at the back. Katniss comes home and smiles at me. Mom makes her take a bath, and then she comes out wearing a blue dress with matching shoes. Mom does her hair, while I stare.

"You look beautiful." I say after Mom's done.

"And I look nothing like myself." Katniss replies. She hugs me, and I hug back. I'm scared for her. She won't let me take any tesserae, and she signed up 15 times. Her name's in the reaping 20 times, but as for me, I'm only in there once. As soon as she lets go, she says to me,

"Tuck in your tail, little duck." I laugh.

"Quack." I say.

"Quack yourself." Katniss says, though she's laughing a bit. "Come on, let's eat." She plants a kiss on top of my head. After we eat, it's time. I sign in and catch Katniss's eye before I stand in the back with the rest of the 12 year olds. Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket fill two of the three chairs. Katniss once told me that the third chair is for the mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. At exactly 2 o'clock, Mayor Undersee steps up to the podium. He tells us about the history of Panem and the rules of the Hunger Games. He then reads the list of District 12 victors. We only had 2 and only 1 is alive. Haymitch Abernathy. He seems drunk. Very drunk. Mayor Undersee introduces Effie Trinket as she takes his place. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour! Ladies first." She says as she walks towards the glass bowl with the girls' names. She reaches inside and pulls one out. I cross my fingers. _Not Katniss, please not Katniss, _I think. Effie walks back to the podium and reads the name very clearly. And it's not Katniss Everdeen. It's _Primrose_ Everdeen.

* * *

**Reviews please, hope you liked it!**


	2. The Boy With The Bread

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews, and for adding me/the story to your Favorites list. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

No! This can't be happening! Maybe I heard her wrong. No, it's not possible. Everyone is staring at me and stepping aside, making a clear path for me. I have no choice but to walk to the podium. I take a deep breath and step by step, I walk towards the podium. Two peacekeepers are in front of me, and two are behind. It would take a miracle if I won. I never learned how to hunt. I'm no good at it, and I don't like seeing animals die. It's just wrong. How will I kill somebody if I won't even hurt a flea? "Prim!" I turn around. I see Katniss running towards me. "Prim!" She yells again. Katniss reaches me and pushes me behind her. "No Katniss don't do this." I whisper, but she didn't hear me. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She shouts.

"Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" Effie starts to say. The mayor's looking at Katniss and says "What does it matter?" I stare at him. "What does it matter? Let her come forward." He says aggressively. I wrap my arms around Katniss and I'm screaming. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go," she replies harshly. "Let go!" she repeats. Gale lifts me off the ground and is pulling me away. "Up you go, Catnip." He says to Katniss as he carries me to Mom. I hug her tightly and sob on her shoulder.

Katniss climbs up the stairs as Effie says "Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her stealing all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Nobody claps. Instead, they press the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and extends it. Haymitch is congratulating Katniss. "Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lots of…um…spunk!" he says as he put an arm around her. He lets go and points to the camera as he says, "More on you! More on you!" Haymitch walks away but Katniss stays. Effie continues to The Reaping. "What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" She walks to the other glass bowl, the one with the boys' names. She reaches and grabs one. Effie strolls back to the podium and smoothes the slip. _Not Gale, not Gale_, I think. If Katniss dies, I don't want Gale to die either. Just thinking about it makes me sob again. Effie reads the name. "Peeta Mellark." She asks for volunteers, but nobody does. Peeta walks to the podium. I recognise him instantly. I see him at school. He's in Katniss's grade. He's the boy with the bread.

Dad was killed in the mine accident 3 months ago, in a cold, bitter January. I would always wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. Normally, Buttercup would comfort me, but occasionally, Katniss would, and sing me her meadow song. I was just seven, and Mom was always hiding under the bed covers, sobbing. Katniss was like the new "mom" of the family. She was only eleven. She would buy food from the supermarket and cook it for us. I cried when she cried, and I brushed Mom's hair before we left to go to school. But then we ran out of money and we were starving to death. "If I could just hold out until May, just the eighth, then I can sign up for tesserae," Katniss told me. One day, she left, to walk around the Seam. I was crying. I was never left alone before. I paced back and forth in tears, waiting for Katniss to return. She came back with a bulge in her shirt. She took two loaves of bread out of her shirt. I reached out to grab one, but Katniss forced me to sit and made Mom come to the table as she made a cup of tea. The bread was cold but the insides were warm. It was good bread, with raisins and nuts inside. We had bread for breakfast and left for school. Katniss told me that Peeta had given her the burnt bread, but his mom hit him. I cried when I heard that. Mom and Dad never hit us. Hitting your children is like killing a deer. It's wrong. Very wrong. Since then, I never remembered his name, but I called him: the boy with the bread.

* * *

**So, I was going to make each chapter the same for each chapter in the book, but I thought it would be good to end it like that. Reviews again, please! -horcruxesxlove**


	3. The Justice Building

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the second edited third chapter! I have edited it because I haven't got a lot on the old one. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Panem and the Hunger Games' universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. I have also used the same dialogue as the book for most of the dialogue.**

Mom takes me to the Justice Building to say good-bye to Katniss. Once we get there, I climb onto Katniss's lap and wrap my arms around her neck while my head is on her shoulder, just like I did when I was little. Mom sits beside us and hugs us. After a while of silence, Katniss starts telling us the things Mom and I are not supposed to do, in case she does not come home… I start sniffling when she mentions that she might not come home. She starts mentions that I am not allowed to take tesserae and we can sell cheese from Lady's milk. Gale will bring us herbs that Mom doesn't grow. After she finishes, she starts grabbing Mom's arm hard.

"Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Mom nods so Katniss continues. "You can't leave again."

Mom looks at the floor. "I know. I won't I couldn't help what-"

"Well, you have to help it this time. You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own." _Oh no,_ I think. "There's no me now to keep you both alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me that you'll fight through it!" I realise that she's yelling. I forgave Mom when she was sick, or as Katniss calls it "abandonment".

Mom moves away from Katniss, out of her grip and starts getting angry as well. "I was ill. I could have treated myself if I'd had the medicine I have now." I open my mouth to speak but no sound comes out.

"Then take it! And take care of her!" I finally found my voice and say to Katniss, "I'll be alright, Katniss. But you have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win." That is quite true. Katniss is great at hunting, she might win. But I know in my heart that she can't win. She won't make it past the Careers, but she might. The Careers. I would've never make it past them. They have been training for these Games all their lives, and me? I've never.

"Maybe. Then we'll be as rich as Haymitch."

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?" I pleaded as I looked at her with my big eyes. I really want her to come back. My big sister, the one who took care of me when I was helpless. I love her, and I can't bear to see her die.

"Really, really try. I swear it." Katniss tells me. Then a Peacekeeper comes, saying that our time is up. We're all hugging and saying "I love you. I love you both!" The Peacekeeper orders us out and whilst we are getting shoved out the door, I feel like screaming. My mouth is open but no piercing scream comes out. I'm sobbing. I don't want to be separated from her. I need her to protect me. She knows me better than Mom, because we had sisterly times when Katniss was left on her own to take care of herself and me.

"It's okay, Prim." Mom tells me but she also has tears trickling down her face. "She promised you, don't worry, if she doesn't come home, at least we know she tried her best." I have to agree with Mom. As we walk home, we keep quiet. When I walk through the doors, I run to Buttercup, bury my face in his fur and cry. "Oh Buttercup," I sob, "I can't believe that Katniss is going in there! I hope she wins, I really want her to come home." He just looks at me, purring, but I know he is listening.

For dinner, we have cheese and bread. The bread reminded me of Peeta Mellark. I feel bad. I wonder if Katniss would kill him… I sure wouldn't. He took a beating just to give us bread.

Most of the time, we are silent. The only time we talked was when we said stuff like "Please pass the cheese" or "Are you done?" I never felt like talking about the Games. Who wants to see children being forced into an Arena to kill one another? I wish they would just stop the Games! After I finish eating, I run back to my room and cry into Buttercup again. Mom comes and smooths my hair. "Better get some rest, alright?" I nod. Mom tucks me in and kisses my forehead. She's about to leave, but I tug on her shirt. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Primrose?"

"Can you sing to me "Deep in the Meadow"? The song that Katniss sings?" Mom hesitates, not sure of the lyrics, but nods and begins.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Mom stops, because she doesn't remember the rest, but I continue for her.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

"Goodnight sweetheart." Mom says. She leaves the room and I look out the window. I see something shining. Oh, it's a little star. So I start talking to it. "Please, star. I want Katniss home. Please," I plead. I sigh and close my eyes, drifting to sleep…

**So, here's the official 3****rd**** chapter! Reviews please, thanks. :) **


	4. The Girl On Fire

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry I haven't been writing much, I haven't got time! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Panem and the Hunger Games' universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. I have also used the same dialogue as the book for most of the dialogue.**

"It's on!" I shriek. The chariot rides, where they show all of the tributes. I wonder what Katniss would look like. Even if the outfit is ugly, she'll look amazing in it. "District 1!" Caesar Flickerman roars. Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy and Aunt Hazelle are at our house, watching the chariot rides with us. "There's District 2 followed by 3, 4, 5… well, you know. Don't they look fabulous? Wait a moment, what is that?" Caesar looks surprised and shocked. They zoom in on Katniss and Peeta! I gasp. They are on FIRE!

"Mom, aren't they burning?" I asked. Mom laughs. "I don't think so, Prim." Everyone is cheering for Katniss! The crowd is going wild! And she's holding hands with Peeta! "Aw, she must like him," I say. Gale looks away. He's jealous. I know he's always liked Katniss. It's not really obvious, but trust me, if you've known them the way I do, you would know. Peeta and Katniss look so cute together! "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" Aunt Hazelle says as the District 12 chariot loops the City Circle and eventually stops. Then, I see a man with white hair. A man filled with hate. I feel blood pounding in my ears. This is the man who is forcing children to fight to the death, one of them being my sister. If she dies, it's his fault.

President Snow. I glare at him, though he can't see me. I can see him, and if I see him, my glare is not pointless. He gives the official welcome speech from the balcony and then the national anthem plays. Then it's back to Caesar. "Well, it's good to see the tributes this year. And what a unusual group they are. Especially District 12. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!"

**So, because this one is a bit shorter than usual, I will upload the next chapter before the end of today. I promise. ;) Please review. ~horcruxesxlove :)**


	5. The Training Scores

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry I haven't been writing much, I haven't got time! I have skipped some of the days with only training. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Panem and the Hunger Games' universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. I have also used the same dialogue as the book for most of the dialogue.**

_When I wake up, Mom is sitting on my bed waiting for me. Tears are streaming down her face. "What's wrong Mom?" I asked her. "Prim," she says slowly. "Mommy, tell me, you can tell me anything." She sighs. "It's just that, I was watching The Games yesterday when you fell asleep and…" She pauses and more tears trickle down her face. "Katniss, sh-she's d-d-dead." No! This is too bad to be true! It's not possible!_

I wake up screaming, just like I did on Reaping Day. Again, Buttercup comforted me. Mom woke up. "What's wrong, Prim?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream."

"What was your dream about, sweetie?"

"I woke up, and you told me that Katniss died in The Games."

"Oh, Prim. The Games haven't started yet. And don't worry, if Katniss dies, at least we know she tried her best." Mom had a point. I hope I don't cry at breakfast.

After lunch, Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy and Aunt Hazelle come over again to see the Training Scores.

District 1, 2, 3 and 4s had their usual 8s-10s. District 11 had a little girl named Rue and a really muscular boy named Thresh. Poor Rue, she only got a 7! I feel bad for her, she got reaped, and no one volunteered for her. 7's not that bad, but I would've gotten worse. I would've gotten a 3 or something.

Finally, they got to District 12. _Katniss Everdeen, District 12 female tribute, _it said, under her picture. 11! She got 11! "Wow! Katniss is very good!" Posy said. "Yes, Posy, she is," Gale said. "Well, the daily hunts are paying off," Aunt Hazelle explained. Then came the final tribute's score. _Peeta Mellark, District 12 male tribute._ He got 8. "Not bad," Vick said. "I hope Katniss wins," Rory said. "Me too, Roar, me too," I say.

**That's it! In the next chapter, I'm going to writing about the interviews. Please review. It would make my day! :) ~horcruxesxlove**


	6. The Interviews

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the sixth chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Panem and the Hunger Games' universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. I have also used the same dialogue as the book for most of the dialogue. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Bear with me for now, please!**

Mom switches on the TV and me, Rory, Posy, Gale, Mom and Auntie Hazelle start watching Caesar Flickerman interviewing the tributes. He starts with District 1, and a girl named Glimmer comes out with a very see through dress. She is quite pretty, I have to admit, and she's one of the Careers, she will definitely get a lot of sponsors. The next District 1 tribute, Marvel, gets interviewed and then District 2. Cato and Clove. Weird names for District 1 and 2, but then again, my name's Primrose and my sister's name is Katniss. That Cato looks very ruthless. He might have a change of winning. Wait, what am I saying? Katniss is going to win. I know it. I don't bother watching District 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, or 10's interviews.

Finally, they get to District 11. I see that little girl, Rue. Caesar asks her a few questions and then he asks her what her best strength in the arena will be. She doesn't stop to think.

"I'm very hard to catch," she says, sounding quite confident, "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," Caesar says, encouraging her.

After Rue leaves, Caesar introduces the other District 11 tribute, Thresh. He doesn't talk much. He either says "yes", "no" or just keeps quiet. Finally, _finally_, they get to District 12. Caesar introduces Katniss Everdeen as the girl on fire, she steps out, and I am _stunned_.

Katniss is wearing a beautiful red dress, with lots of glitter, making her look _amazing_.

Caesar extends his hand and Katniss shakes it and takes her seat.

"So, Katniss," he says, "the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?"

Katniss freezes and scans the audience for someone. The camera is still on her, so I'm not sure who she was looking for, but once she found that person, her eyes softened and she started to speak.

"The lamb stew." We all laugh and so do Caesar and some of the crowd.

"The one with the dried plum?" Caesar asks and Katniss nods. "Oh," he continues, "I eat it by the bucket." Putting his hand on his stomach, he turns to the audience and asks, "It doesn't show, does it?" The audience shouts "no" and cheers.

"Now, Katniss," Caesar says, "when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over the fear of being burnt alive?"

"Yes. Start then," Caesar tells her.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either," Katniss says as she pulls up the hem of her dress. "I mean, look at it!" She stands up and twirls. The hems of the dress look to be on fire as she twirls. The audience is going wild. I think Cinna is her stylist, and he did a good job on keeping with the "girl on fire" theme.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar shouts.

After a bit of twirling, she stumbles.

"Don't stop!" he commands.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" Katniss giggles. She _giggles_. I've only seen her giggle once.

_Flashback_

_We walked along the pavement to go home. At this time, Katniss was 9 and I was 5, my first year at school. We were skipping and singing until we saw a bunch of primroses. _

"_Look Katniss!" I had said. "It's me!"_

"_Yes," Katniss said, encouraging, "it _is_ you! Little primroses."_

_She took one and placed it in my hair. I giggled and she joined it._

_End of flashback _

Caesar clutches her arm and says, "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's steps." The camera zooms in on Haymitch who looks very embarrassed.

"It's alright. She's safe with me," Caesar tells the crowd. "So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint about what happened there."

"Um… all I can say is," Katniss says, stumbling. "I think it was a first."

"You're killing us. Details. Details," Caesar presses.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?" She looks up to the Gamemakers.

A bearded Gamemaker shouts, "She's not!"

"Thank you. Sorry, my lips are sealed," Katniss says, shrugging.

"Let's go back, then, to the moment when they called your sister's name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

Katniss's voice is hoarse and dry when she speaks. "Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." I feel my eyes prickling with tears. _I love you too, Katniss, _I think, _I always will_.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks her, his voice as gentle and quiet as possible.

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?" He prompts.

"I swore I would." A tear rolls down my cheek and I know Katniss is trying hard to hold _her_ tears in.

"I bet you did." The buzzer goes off and Caesar says, "Sorry, we're all out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve." Katniss thanks Caesar and walks off. He introduces Peeta and he shakes his hand, takes his seat and asks a random question.

"Tell me, do I smell like roses?" Caesar sniffs him and asks, "Do _I_ smell like roses?" Peeta sniffs _him_ and nods. "You actually smell better than me!"

"Well," Caesar says, "I lived here longer!" The audience laughs. The next question is interesting.

"Now, Peeta," he says, "is there a special girl waiting for you back home?"

Peeta is hesitant but then gives a shake that is too unconvincing.

"Handsome lad like you," Caesar says, examining him. "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

"Well, there is this one girl." Peeta sighs. "I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asks.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." It must be either Delly or Madge.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar encourages.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

Peeta blushes deep red and mumbles, "Because… because… she came here with me." I gasp.

"Katniss!" Posy exclaims. Gale looks down and says, "No, probably someone else. Effie." We all know he is trying to convince Posy that Peeta means Effie but she keeps singing, "Peeta and Katniss sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

I turn my attention back to the TV screen. "Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says disappointingly and frowns.

"It's not good," agrees Peeta.

"Well, I don't think any of us could blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?"

"Not until now." Peeta shrugs.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" The audience hoots and cheers but Caesar shakes his head. "Sadly, rules are rules and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." I run to my room and shut the door. Lying on my bed, I'm just thinking about if Katniss really likes Peeta. Does she? It's possible. I do recall her saying, and I quote, "I'm never going to get married. I'm never going to have children." But, anything could happen. I mean, there was a one in a thousand chance for me getting reaped, and it happened, didn't it? I'm just praying this is all a dream. That I would wake up, screaming for Katniss, who would be there, by my side, arms wide open, comforting me.

**I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
